The Adventures of Noonbory and the Super 7
is a Noonbory and the Super 7 fan series created by Wook Jung and Sung-Wook Jang Episode List Season 1 To Catch a Hat Thief: Rosygury takes Lunabory's hat. Pink's Thinks: PinkAru accidentally conjoins Busterbory and Babsybory with her super-thinking power. Cozy and Rosy Confusion: Cozybory and Rosygury switch bodies. Jety's Double Trouble: Rosygury and Dozegury create a Jetybory double who causes mischief in Toobalooba. A Touch of Singeritis: Cozybory gets Singeritis. ConaLuzy: Cozybory and Lunabory become conjoined when Impossibory slips on something. SightSoundTouch: Cozy, Luna, and Jety switch bodies and have to use each other's Super Senses. Separation Anxiety: A wish causes Katibory and Katybory to separate. Spinning Touch: Cleverbory's invention causes Cozybory and Dizzybory to switch bodies. Mix and Matched: Daisybory gets matched up and Impossibory goes missing. The Sound of Musicbory: Cozybory must overcome her fear of Musicbory. Pink-ACHOO!: PinkAru gets the Tooba-Achoobas and cannot use her super-thinks. InvisiLuna: Lunabory turns invisible. The Seven Little Borys: A parody of The Three Little Pigs. First appearance of Wolfgury. Luna-Toony: Lunabory and Babsybory switch bodies. A Sticky Situation: Babsybory, Wackybory, and Dizzybory get stuck in a puddle of glue. Wild West Day: The Borys go to a Wild West version of Toobalooba. Weenabory's New Clothes: Rosygury tells Weenabory she has discovered a new kind of cloth, but the Super Borys do not believe this when Weenabory tells them. Daisy-Head Mayziebory: When Mayziebory sprouts a daisy from her head, she goes missing soon after. Can the Super Borys find her? Sense Swap: The Borys swap Super Senses accidentally and are afraid Noonbory will find out. The Summer Games: A double-length episode where the Borys have to compete in a race in Summer. Toobalooba Card Games: The Super Borys try to help Mayziebory win the Toobalooba Card Games. This is an hour-long episode. Upside-Down OddBory: When a coconut hits OddBory on the head, not only does she lose her hat, but she also sees everything upside-down! OddBory's Island: OddBory and the Super Borys get stranded on a deserted island and try to get back to Toobalooba. Cozy's Painting: When Cozybory shows her newest painting to the other Super Borys (except Jetybory, who had already seen it), the wind carries the painting away and it winds up in the hands of OddBory! Gilligan Jety: PinkAru's super-thinks cause Jetybory and OddBory to switch bodies. Summer Strangeness: When the Super Borys go swimming at the lake in Summer, someone takes Lunabory's hat. Can the Super Borys find out who did it? Keep On Dreaming: Leafybory is accused of stealing the island where the Borys' dream take place and selling it to the Gurys. It's up to the Super Borys to find out the truth. Mission: Impossibory: When Borys start to turn into Impossibory lookalikes, it's up to the Borys to find the real Impossibory so she can stop it. Time Flies: The Super Borys explain to OddBory how Weenabory came to Toobalooba. Noonbory: The Musical: It's a Typical Episode, but everyone is Singing Season 2 Cozybory, Jetybory and the Old Bridge: When Cozybory and Jetybory see a Crack in the Bridge, it's up to the two to warn the Others Note: This is the first Episode where Kath Souice voice Cozybory Lunabory and the Curse of the Vampire: After hearing the legend of a vampire, Lunabory believes it's real. First appearance of Vampirebory. 12 Angry Borys: 12 Borys serve as a jury on a shoplifting trial, but then they run into trouble when Noonbory refuses to convict. Running Gags *A running gag that appeared in every episode is where Noonbory asks PinkAru, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" PinkAru always replied with, "I think so, Noonbory, but..." and then she says something that has nothing to do with the situation. Has its own page now. *Singeritis has its own page. *Characters switching bodies, usually the result of Impossibory. Has its own page now. Category:Fan Series